Sterek: Mi nuevo secreto
by iterrorjr
Summary: Stiles es bueno guardando secretos... ¿Pero será capaz de hacer lo mismo al ver que su vida corre peligro?
1. Piloto

Sólo veo pasar a la gente de un lado para otro. El radio está encendido, pero ni siquiera presto atención, sólo sé que he oído un par de éxitos pop que suenan a lo mismo. Hoy no tengo ganas de entrar al colegio, ni siquiera quiero responder el par de mensajes que Scott dejó en mi bandeja apenas hace quince minutos, sólo quiero irme a casa. ¿Qué sentido tiene asistir un día más? Miré el espejo retrovisor y pensé: ¿Esto es por Lydia? Bueno, la respuesta es un rotundo no. He perdido por completo el interés ¿Qué caso tiene ser lindo con alguien que simplemente omite todo lo que haces por ella? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

"¿Ya vienes?" Otro mensaje de Scott. No le preocupa que no le conteste, le preocupa realmente que me haya matado intentando subir al Jeep.

"Ya estoy aquí" Le respondo, pero en cuanto el mensaje se envía escucho un golpe en el cofre.

Es él. Abro la puerta y salgo.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Me saluda.

\- Nada aún, creo que mi vida es exitosa.

\- ¿Sigues mal por lo de Lydia? – Sólo me limito a mirarlo. - ¡Vamos Stiles! No puedes deprimirte por una chica.

\- Es científicamente probable que sí – Le dije mientras cerré la puerta de mi auto y comenzamos a caminar.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Sólo dejaré de insistir hermano. Le dolerá mi indiferencia.

\- Así se habla. – Y reímos.

La escuela por fin llegó a su fin, como era de costumbre, ofrecí a Scott darle un aventón a su casa. Como fuera, necesitaba pensar.

El teléfono de mi amigo comenzó a sonar. Era de nuevo ese tal Derek, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre.

No presté atención en lo más mínimo, por mucho que me interesara saber de las nuevas habilidades de Scott, no podía inmiscuirme si de su nuevo y extraño amigo se trataba. Desde que nos conocemos hay una especie de tensión entre nosotros, y honestamente es irritante. No era como con Jackson, que sólo era molesto y ya, no, esto era totalmente diferente.

\- Derek quiere vernos.

\- ¿Vernos? - ¿Me estaba incluyendo?

\- Sí, dice que es importante.

\- ¿Importante?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas?

\- Ok, ok, está bien… ¿Y en dónde hay que verlo?

\- En la colina, cerca de dónde estábamos aquel día.

\- ¿Estás loco? No podemos regresar ahí…

\- Ya lo sé… Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pues tenía razón. No había vuelta atrás.

Tomé una de las desviaciones para salir al bosque inmediatamente, y aunque mi corazón latía súper rápido, estaba tranquilo.

No tardamos demasiado, deje la Jeep en un punto cercano al de la última vez, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunté con evidente nerviosismo.

\- No sé, supongo que matarnos o algo así.

Me detuve en seco al considerar el escenario.

\- Es broma Stiles.

\- La próxima vez que un animal salvaje te ataque, diré que fue broma.

Y seguimos caminando, hasta un punto donde ya no había nada a la vista, sólo troncos y hojas secas. Y oí un ruido cercano, como las botas haciendo crujir las ramitas y hojas a su paso.

\- Idiotas. – Una voz grave llamó.

Volteamos y ahí estaba él. Tan rudo como siempre, con ese gesto de pocos amigos, barba recién recortada, pero aun así rejega a dejar de crecer, una chaqueta de cuero y su cabello alborotado. Por un instante sólo miré mi ropa: pantalón de mezclilla, Converse, y una camisa a cuadros.

\- Que hay. – Dije en voz baja, pero él no pudo evitar mirarme de manera despectiva.

\- Vamos.

Y empezamos a caminar detrás de él, adentrándonos más al bosque, que ya odiaba. De un momento a otro, me encontraba completamente solo, lo único que me acompañaba era el ruido del viento golpeando los árboles. No podía oír pasos más que los míos, no podía oír otra respiración salvo la mía; estaba completamente en paz.

\- ¿Scott? – Pregunté en un leve y apenas audible tono de voz. Porque ese era mi propósito, no ser oído.

\- ¿Derek? – Pregunté de nuevo, tentando mi suerte, que afortunadamente era la misma.

Saqué mi celular para corroborar que tan perdido estaba, y vaya que lo estaba, pues no había señal.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de un hombre interrumpió mi escasa tranquilidad.

Volteé lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con Chris. Ese hombre no me da para nada buena espina.

\- Señor… Yo… Ah…

\- Vamos, sólo dime Chris.

\- Oh, sí, bueno…

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que hace por aquí el hijo del sheriff?

\- Bueno, en realidad yo… caminaba – No dejaba de mirarme, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. – Sí, necesitaba, aire.

\- Entiendo. – Llevo sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta. – Me pareció extraño ver una Jeep a mitad del bosque. Quise cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien.

\- Todo está perfecto. – Dije, alzando las manos para demostrar inocencia.

Su penetrante mirada buscaba un error, una pista. Tragué un poco de saliva hasta que la tensión se pudo romper gracias al sonido de su radio.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No, muchas gracias, me quedaré un rato más por aquí. – Metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón y bailé un poco.

\- Bien…

Y sólo vi como lentamente se alejó hasta que por fin pude perderlo de vista. No pude evitar soltar una gran bocanada de aire y comenzar a reír.

\- ¡Que loco! – Exclamé, llevándome las manos a la nuca.

\- Excelente actuación – Reconocí a lo lejos la voz de Derek.

¿Es que acaso uno no puede perderse sin tener que llevarse sorpresas?

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Sólo puedo centrarme en una sola cosa, y es en sus ojos, ese par de ojos azules, tan penetrantes, tan misteriosos… Ahora está parado a medio metro de mí.

\- ¿Dónde está Scott? – Le pregunto cómo haciendo que en realidad no lo sé.

\- Dijo que hoy regresaría solo a casa. – Otra mentira.

\- Oh… bueno – Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. – Entonces será mejor que me vaya. – Apunté sin dirección alguna con mis pulgares, queriendo indicar el camino de regreso a mi auto.

\- No lo creo.


	2. Desconfianza

Sentí como el miedo comenzó a fluir, recorriendo cada extremo de mi cuerpo y siendo expulsado por cada uno de mis poros en forma de sudor. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que se enfriaban. No es que le tuviera miedo a él exactamente, más bien era a eso en lo que se podía convertir, y en lo que podría hacerme.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Traté de no ahogarme al hablar.

\- No te irás… - Apretó una de sus manos, convirtiéndola en puño.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Muy en el fondo estaba disfrutando de esto, aunque mi corazón latiera como la tierra al trote de un caballo galopando.

\- Porque Argent sigue cerca. – Hizo una pausa. – Está esperando cerca de tu camioneta.

Sería absurdo el preguntarme porqué lo sabe.

\- Vamos. – Lo observo caminar y comienzo a seguirlo.

Después de poco caminar, llegamos a una extraña cabaña, lejos de todo lo que pudiese parecer normal.

\- La encontré hace un par de días… - Comienza a decir mientras abre la puerta. – Supongo que estaremos seguros mientras nadie sepa que existe.

Ya estaba caminando alrededor, mirando algunos detalles, como el polvo y la integridad de la madera y los vidrios de las ventanas. Dejé de oír lo que Derek decía, pues el lugar me parecía conocido… como si hubiese estado ahí antes. Pero era ilógico, ni siquiera sabía que esta parte del bosque existía.

\- ¿Qué? – Me preguntó sin acercarse.

\- Nada, sólo miraba.

Y ahí tenemos su mirada de nuevo, tan despectiva y de alguna forma misteriosa. No lo conozco del todo, per, a pesar de su extraña apariencia, siento que no es tan malo o tan rudo como aparenta. "¿Qué demonios Stiles?" Repito para mis adentros.

\- Derek… - Le dije al verlo dar la vuelta. Sólo se detuvo. - ¿Qué tiene el señor Argent?

Suspiró y se acercó tan velozmente a mí, que apenas me dio tiempo de notar cuando se movió. Su rostro estaba sólo a unos centímetros del mío.

\- No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho tu amigo… pero si sabes menos, será mejor para ti.

\- ¿Entonces que hago aquí? – Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Se alejó y golpeó uno de los muros de madera. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, azotando la puerta.

\- ¡Bien, desquítate con la puerta! – Grité y me recargué en el pequeño mueble para mirar por la ventana. Recorrí un poco la cortina llena de polvo y observé el paisaje de afuera. Comienza a oscurecer, mi padre pronto llegará a casa.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, sólo puedo ver como los árboles bailan con la corriente de aire fresco, haciendo dulces melodías inaudibles dentro de este lugar. El olor de la madera combinado con humedad no me es ajeno, y aún me pregunto por qué. Los tenues rayos naranjas del atardecer se disiparon hace unos minutos, todo se volvió gris y nostálgico, lo único que espero es que comience a llover, pero eso no pasará.

Me alejo de la ventana y camino hacia un sillón que apenas puede sostenerse en pie, lo acaricio y siento su textura rasposa.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? – Dice Scott a mis espaldas.

\- Oh… yo… ah…

\- Olvídalo, será mejor irnos ahora.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la libertad de expresión… pero… ¿No sería buena idea que te pusieras una playera?

\- Oh, cierto. – Dijo y buscó en su mochila. Sacó una camisa a de franela color azul.

\- No preguntaré nada más. – Comencé a reír mientras el hacía gestos para imitarme.

\- ¿Has visto a Derek? – Toma su mochila y me guía a la puerta.

\- Eh… salió y no regresó. – Sólo me miró fijamente, como pensando.

\- Debemos irnos.

Sólo lo seguí tan rápido como pude. Aún quedaba un poco de luz antes de que el cielo se oscureciera por completo. Llegamos al Jeep, intacta aparentemente, cuando oímos una voz.

\- Aguarden. – Era Chris. - ¿Por qué están aquí?

Scott estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que recordé lo que Derek dijo.

\- Bueno, yo, estaba perdido…

\- ¿Perdido? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Sí… De repente sólo, no supe en donde estaba y… Scott llegó a mi rescate.

Parecía que esta vez sí se había creído mi mentira.

\- ¿Cierto hermano? – Le di un ligero codazo para que siguiera el juego.

\- Sí… Es cierto señor.

No había notado que traía un arma en la mano, hasta que decidió volver a ponerla en su funda. En ese instante sentí como la piel se me puso como de gallina; benditas camisas de manga larga.

\- Los escoltaré a casa.

\- Gracias. – Dijimos ambos al unísono.

En cuanto subimos a la camioneta, Scott comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Él es el padre de Allison.

\- Oh…

\- Pero hay algo más en él.

Estaba en ese punto medio… ¿Era buena idea contarle que Derek sabía algo que nosotros no? ¿Debía callar?

\- Bueno, será mejor mantenerlo vigilado. – No dije más, encendí mi auto y aceleré, sin perder de vista la camioneta de Chris Argent, la primera persona de la que debía cuidarme, o la segunda, considerando a Derek Hale.


	3. Un Loco Más

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en casa? – Le pregunté a Scott, considerando con Argent aún estaba atrás de nosotros.

\- ¿Tienes problema si me quedo contigo?

\- No, creo que es una buena idea. – Dije sin voltear, sólo miraba el espejo retrovisor.

Al llegar a casa, estacioné el auto. Chris aún lo mantuvo prendido. Bajamos con todo y mochilas e inmediatamente él hizo lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo muchachos… - Encendió un cigarrillo. – Supongo que tu amigo querrá un aventón a casa.

\- En realidad, pasaré la noche aquí señor.

Una respuesta obvia, y evidentemente predecible. Lo supe en el momento en el que el hombre frente a nosotros nos evaluó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- De acuerdo. Que tengan una excelente noche.

Nos despedimos con la mano y caminamos hacia el porche de mi casa. Aún no estaba la patrulla, por lo que mi papá aún seguiría en la comisaría. En cuanto cerré la puerta me asomé por la ventana; Argent examinó la parte de trasera de mi camioneta, caminó lentamente de regreso a la suya y se alejó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Argent dejó algo en mi auto.

Salimos rápidamente para inspeccionar, pero no había absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? – Le pregunté a mi amigo mientras seguía buscando.

\- No lo sé… Quizá sólo sea un loco más.

Consideré sus palabras por un instante. Las palabras de Derek llegaron de inmediato a mí. Sería mejor callarme, pero… también necesito saber más… ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mi amigo, o a mí mismo, si no sé de qué?

\- Sí, tienes razón. Vamos, entremos.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos para que mi papá llegara. Está acostumbrado a la presencia de Scott, así que, verlo a estas horas aquí sólo podría significar una cosa. Mientras él revisaba unos papeles, subimos a la recámara, en dónde le ofrecí una colchoneta, almohadas y cobijas para que pudiese dormir bien.

\- Debería hablarle a mi madre… - Dijo, mientras sacó su celular.

\- De acuerdo… - Volteé. – Aaam… Estaré abajo, por si necesitas algo.

Sólo me hizo un movimiento con la mano, para anunciarme que había entendido. Pero estaba seguro que en cuanto terminara de hablar, se quedaría tan dormido como un bebé.

Bajé por las escaleras, para encontrarme con una luz en medio del pasillo; era la luz de la cocina. Me acerqué lentamente para encontrarme con un hombre uniformado, bebiendo en un vaso pequeño lleno de whiskey.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Oh Stiles… ¿Qué pasa? – Sonrió y soltó sus papeles.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Me acerqué para sentarme en una silla junto a él.

\- Nada, sólo ordeno estos documentos… - Una de las hojas se desprendió y pude reconocer el rostro de aquel sujeto.

\- Ah…

\- Descuida, se desengrapan todo el tiempo. – Tomó la hoja y volvió a acomodar el bonche del lado izquierdo, muy lejos de mí.

\- Papá, yo…

\- ¿Sí? – Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Nada… sólo quiero decirte que…

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Una vez más, cree que he hecho algo malo. No entiendo porque los padres creen siempre eso.

\- Nada, nada…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo quería decirte que, eres el mejor padre que alguien podría tener.

\- Bueno… Eso significa mucho para mí.

\- Debo ir a dormir.

\- Descansa hijo.

\- Igual papá.

Y salí de la cocina.

¿Porqué la foto de Derek estaba en uno de los expedientes de mi papá? Todo parecía ir en la dirección contraria a la que comenzaba a creer, y eso explicaría porque Derek no quería tener cerca a Chris, aunque Chris no fuese policía. Definitivamente tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Subí corriendo por las escaleras, y al entrar a mi habitación con mucha cautela, me encontré con un Scott que parecía profundamente dormido. Me puse el pijama, apagué la luz y entré a mi cama.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No se suponía que ser hombre lobo era sólo cosa de luna llena y demás? ¿Por qué la policía busca a Derek? ¿Y si también buscan a Scott? ¿Qué hago? Bueno… Lo averiguaré.


	4. Huye

Corría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, la neblina no era un impedimento para que dejara de moverme, sólo podía concentrar en una sola cosa. Mi respiración irregular hacía que sintiera el principio de un ataque cardíaco, pues jamás me había visto en la necesidad de huir. Conforme avanzo más escucho su cuerpo fieramente acercándose, pues no tiene la necesidad de correr, basta con un par de saltos antes de que pueda tirarme de un zarpazo. Por fin llego a mi refugio, no sé qué es, pero sé que estaré a salvo siempre y cuando no me mueva.

Por fin llegó, puedo oír sus garras chocar contra la madera vieja. Una enorme sombra se dibuja en la cortina vieja, y permanece ahí, como en espera. Sudo tan frío, que parece que me he vaciado una cubeta de agua helada, mis manos están más frías incluso. Mis piernas adormecidas me piden a gritos que suba a acostarme, pero sé que arriba hay algo peor esperando. Ni siquiera puedo sentarme, porque en cualquier momento deberé correr nuevamente.

" _Stiles…_ " Alguien susurra desde el fondo de la habitación. Siento que mi cuerpo queda totalmente inmóvil así que sólo muevo un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia mi derecha. " _Stiles…"_ Vuelve a susurrar aquella voz. Es la voz de una mujer.

 **¡HUYE!** – El susurro se convierte en un estruendoso rugido que me hace recuperar cualquier contacto con mi organismo. La ventana se quiebra y de ella surge un enorme bulto de color negro, envuelto en las cortinas de color esmeralda. Empujo la puerta y corro tan rápido como puedo, pero esta vez, estoy en completa oscuridad. No puedo ver nada con claridad, sólo puedo oír el sonido de algo siguiéndome; y es más grande de lo que siquiera yo puedo imaginar.

Una quietud repentina invadió mi pie, y en un instante mi cuerpo se encontraba golpeándose contra la hierba, siendo golpeado por algunas rocas y piedras pequeñas. Estaba cayendo de la colina. No había nada más, sólo el sonido hueco de mi cuerpo.

Por fin una roca del tamaño de mi torso pudo detenerme, pero me recibió con un mal golpe en las costillas. No hay nada, sólo ese interminable dolor invadiéndome.

Abro los ojos en busca de recuperar el aire, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi cama. La luz de la luna ilumina un poco el suelo. Miro desde el punto frente a mi cama hasta donde duerme mi amigo, quién afortunadamente no se ha percatado de mi extraño despertar.

\- Que loco… - Sólo pienso mientras paso una mano por mi cabeza. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Miro el reloj digital sobre mi buró, indica las 3:03 de la madrugada. Me acomodo nuevamente para intentar dormir, pero no puedo evitar sentirme observado. Me levanto y camino muy despacio hacia la ventana. No hay nada, ni nadie, sólo una calle vacía, iluminada por aquellos faros de luz amarilla y autos húmedos por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Me alejo y verifico que todo en mi habitación esté en orden. Regreso a mi cama e intento conciliar nuevamente el sueño, un intento nuevamente exitoso.

\- Oye… Stiles… - Escucho la voz de Scott a lo lejos, mientras sus manos sacuden mi brazo.

Me muevo para sacudirlo y que me deje en paz.

\- Hey… Despierta. – Insiste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Digo entre balbuceos, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tienes que ver esto.

Me levanto como de golpe y lo observo. Me señala un punto muy particular en su brazo; es la mordida, está más roja de lo normal.

\- Wow… ¿Qué tienes?

\- No lo sé. Pero esto no se ve bien.

\- ¿Te duele? – Me siento en la orilla de la cama.

\- Algo… Ah… - Se queja en cuanto lo tomo del brazo para observar.

\- Tal vez quién te mordió tenía rabia. – Me mira fijamente, serio. – Está bien, no es eso.

\- Será mejor preguntarle a Derek… - Ahí vamos de nuevo.


End file.
